


Self-destructive

by GirlDressedInBlack



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-02
Updated: 2017-07-02
Packaged: 2018-11-22 09:11:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,325
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11377095
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GirlDressedInBlack/pseuds/GirlDressedInBlack
Summary: The Master finds her attractive. Of course he would- he's always been beautiful.She sees him and sees all the things she no longer wants to be.Spoilers for 'The Doctor Falls'





	Self-destructive

**Author's Note:**

> Okay- I don't know what this is but it's weird?  
> If you didn't look at the warnings I'm going to warn you that this can be read as dubious consent at the very least.

"Dearest I've been thinking, " She pauses, looking at the wall, "We need your Tardis." The Mistress says.

"We can't go up but we can go down." The Time Lady finishes, gaze still on the wall. She knows they could do this. If she can just get access to his Tardis she can come back up and pick up the Doctor, save all the humans on this ship. She knows he wouldn't agree to it but the Tardis is as much hers as his and she's already knocked him out once- a second time couldn't hurt.

"Your Tardis is right at the bottom of the ship, isn't it." She prods.

"Well I suppose." He mutters and the Mistress wants to roll her eyes at his childishness.

"Is it or isn't it?" She insists, looking at him now.

He stands, walking away from her.

She follows, feeling the annoyance bubbling up in her.

"It's _my_ Tardis." He says petulantly. The Mistress's heels clap across the floor boards as she takes the same path.

" _Our_ Tardis." She reminds him, wanting nothing more than to slap him for forgetting.

"And it's right in the middle of a city full of cybermen." He explains as of she hadn't already figured it out.

"They are all coming here." The Time Lady counters, leaning towards him.

"And it doesn't work!" He finally explains.

"Cause?" She demands. She doesn't remember breaking her Tardis- he better not have hurt her too badly!

They stand eye to eye, both furious.

She turns away first, reigning in her urge to hit him. He does too, palms coming together as he begins to explain.

"I landed here. I had trouble taking off." He says, turning. The Mistress looks at him, letting her own hands fall.

"The Black Hole?" She asks, already forming equations in her head- a solution. There had to be one.

"Too close to the even horizon." He murmurs in response.

"And you screwed up." She spits angrily. Why is it that male Time Lords just can't park their blooming Tardises?

"You went too fast." The Mistress reinforces her statement.

"I blew the dematerialisation circuit." He admits, wishing that he had just been a little more careful so they could be out of here already.

"Which reminds me," She comments, the weight of a dematerialisation circuit burning in her endless pockets. She knows this will work, vaguely remembers it.

"Funny thing happened to me once." The Mistress can't help the smile that drifts to her lips as he looks at her, attention stolen from their current issue.

"What?" He asks, enthralled by her.

She grabs him by the lapels, forcing him against the wooden beam keeping the ceiling up. 

They are so close she can see the spark of lust as it lights in his eye. He looks down at her hands as if he doesn't know how to think, being on the other side of the position for once.

"A very long time ago," She starts and his eyes drift back to her face, "A very scary lady threw me against a wall and made me promise to always, always carry a spare dematerialisation circuit." The Mistress finishes, taking her arms from him and fishing it out of her pocket. With every time she pushes him back against the pillar he feels a thrill go through him.

She lays a hand on the pillar next to his head, leaning in as her fingers fumble in her pocket. 

The Master looks down, watching her hand and then letting his gaze drift back upwards to settle on her lips.

"I don't remember much about her now but-" The Time Lady says softly. The Time Lord is silent, just letting himself look at her face, tracing the worn lines with his eyes as she looks away from him.

Finally Missy extracts the dematerialisation circuit and holds it up.

"She must have made quite an impression." She says firmly, looking him directly in the eyes, hers a solid and unwavering blue as she stares into him.

She _has_ made an impression. More than an impression by the tightness of his trousers. 

The Mistress follows his finger as he taps the circuit.

"You know..." He says, voice rough. Her hand shifts behind his head.

"You basically have me to thank for this." He says softly. The Mistress can only stare at him in disbelief.

"You're welcome." She teases, leaning closer to him, dropping her hand.

"By the way is it wrong that I-" He trails off, looking down then at her face repeatedly. The Mistress just looks ahead, almost disgusted by him. She looks down too.

"Yes." The Mistress replies, "Very." She enforces, stepping back from him as he swallows, looking down at himself again.

"Oh. That's a shame." He says as if commenting on the weather.

She doesn't stop him as he steps closer towards her. She does step back herself, maintaining her distance. He steps forwards again, closing in on her. She steps away.

Forwards. Back. Forwards. Back. Forwards. Back.

They continue until her back is against the wall and he is stood less than an arm's length away.

He can see fear in her eyes now. Only a little. It excites him nevertheless as he leans towards her again.

Her breath catches and he chuckles.

He takes the circuit from her, placing it on the table beside them. He is gentle but she still flinches at his touch.

"Oh Missy." He whispers, voice low, "Are you really scared of little old you?" He asks, watching her lips tremble as she looks away.

Softly he places one hand against her hip, the one closest to the door, the other on the wall beside her head.

She closes her eyes as he leans in, lips brushing against her ear.

"Maybe I will make you." He murmurs in her ear.

The Mistress is still, silent. The Master can hear her hearts thundering. 

They stand there, him pressing her against the wall, for a while.

"The Doctor will stop you." She says breathlessly. The Time Lord chuckles,

"Oh you know the Doctor's never been very good at saving you from yourself." He scoffs, stepping forwards again so she is pinned between him and the wooden planks, "In fact- I'm quite sure I could do _anything_ to you and the Doctor wouldn't find out for a long time." The Master taunts, fingers drifting to the back of her neck, fiddling with the short hairs come loose from her updo.

"The Doctor will save me." She repeats, voice cracking.

"Oh dearest." He whispers into her hair, "You're still in denial." 

The Master diverts a tear as it rolls down her cheek, feeling it track over his finger and down his wrist.

The Mistress chokes back a sob as he presses a kiss to her jaw. His hands reach along his side into his coat pocket.

"You forget that this-" He digs his fingers into her hip, throwing his other arm around her neck in a parody of an embrace. She whimpers at the force, feeling the impact of chain against her chest even through her clothes, "Is my body." He says.

"You are me." He rephrases, gripping her shoulder tightly and tugging her arm behind her. He secures one end of the handcuffs and tugs at her arm until he can reach the other.

"You are _mine_." The Master tells her, tightening the cuffs around her other wrist.

"Yes. That's right. I'm yours." She mutters, tears still sliding down her cheeks, "Yours. How could I forget?" She turns to face him, eyes wet and lips glistening as she bites at them. The Mistress swallows as he looks at her hungrily.

"Rassilon you're so  _easy_. Look at you, all small and timid." He breathes. With a hand beneath her chin he tilts her head up, resting his forehead against hers. She sniffs, closing her eyes tightly as she pulls harder at her bottom lip.

"You've broken really badly you know. If you were still me no one would have ever been able to do this to you. You're so weak this time around- makes me feel a bit sick to watch you." He says quietly, almost singing the words. She cries as he speaks, unable to keep herself from trembling in his arms.

"You're so pathetic. So-  _human_." The Master sneers, watching the tears cascade down her cheeks in growing excitement.

"Look at you- all  _leaky_! I could fuck you like this and I bet you'd just give in- roll right over.  _'Oh Master please take me! Hurt me Master! Hurt me more! Tear out my hearts! They're yours anyway! Kill me Master- hurt me!'_ " He mocks her in a breathy, high pitched voice, almost crying from his amusement and the way she sniffles, eyes screwed shut as if she could wish herself away.

"I don't want that." The Mistress says with a small voice, opening her eyes to look at him pleadingly, "Please?" She begs him to let her go.

"Stupid woman." He spits with a smirk, bringing her hips against his as he pushes his lips against hers.

The Time Lord can taste blood instantly, knows she has bitten too hard as her own lip. What a beautiful mess he's made of her already.

He worries at the wound, drawing more blood from it. 

The Mistress cries out in protest muffled by his lips over hers.

He licks into her mouth, tasting more copper as she yields to him.

When the Master draws away her lips are bright red, her eyes rimmed by pink as she just stares at him.

"Rassilon you're gorgeous." He says, watching another tear track down her cheek, enraptured. She says nothing, closing her eyes again and swallowing in defeat.

The Time Lord steps back and she turns away again, fists clenched against the wall.

"Look at me." He chides and she does, opening her eyes again and looking at the floor in front of him.

"No. At me." He repeats more insistently. She blinks slowly, biting down on her lip again and dragging her gaze to the slight left of his head.

"At.  _Me._ " He demands, stepping forwards and slapping her hard.

She sobs but lifts her head again, betrayed eyes meeting his.

"I hate you." She says simply.

He laughs.

"I know." He states just as clearly, right hand pulling at her skirts, rucking them up around her hips as he presses in close to her again. She looks to her right frantically and he slams his other hand down right beside her waist, blocking off her escape. 

"I'm going to kill you." She says determinedly. The Master chuckles, his weight pining her skirts where they are as he holds her close.

"I don't think you would be so self-destructive." He taunts, running his hands down her arm, feeling the tension of the muscles there. The Master trails his fingers across the skin above the handcuffs then her thigh just above where her stockings end, touch feather-light.

The Mistress bites her lip, straining at the cuffs.

Holding his breath the Master fixes his gaze on Missy's, watching her expression as he softly plucks at her underwear, tugging it down her thighs. It stops catching and he lets it fall to her ankles, dragging his fingertips back up her skin. She trembles again as he parts her folds, pressing a finger inside.

"Oh look at you." He coos and she closes her eyes, not wanting to see his face.

This close he can see the slight flush on her cheeks and the movement of her eyes darting about beneath her eyelids. He slides another finger inside, watches the muscles of her jaw clench as she dips her head. She does not make a sound as he brushes his thumb over her clit, biting down on her lip instead.

"Oh, come on. Just say my name. You know how much I like it. Don't you want this to be over?" He suggests, still moving his fingers.

"Master." She responds instantly, coldly. Her eyes snap open.

"I said it. Get on with it. Leave me alone." She snarls, "Think you could manage that?" The Mistress snarks, clenching her teeth as he presses down hard on her clit.

"Oh Missy." He teases, " _Dearest_ , anything for you!" The Master simpers, fluttering his eye lashes as pulls his fingers out, wiping them against her thigh.

The Time Lord doesn't take his eyes from her face as he frees himself, trousers and pants going the same way as her knickers. She's barely crying now- it's a shame because she looked so pretty when she did. Her eyes burn with righteous anger now and yet she does not stop him.

He takes hold of himself and presses his tip against her entrance.

He waits, eyes locked on hers.

"You know." He muses, staring intently into her eyes, "Like this I could believe more that you were the Doctor than me." His voice is light as he fucks up into her.

"You're so angry with me- I can feel it." He continues, lifting hers legs around his hips. Her head hits the wall and he slides her up against it, cock deep inside her then almost out.

"You hate me  _so_ much right now." The Time Lord says, thrusting into her again and again.

"But you're so  _good_." He sneers, fucking her hard.

"That you won't do a thing." The Master says, breathless, feeling her tight around him despite her hatred.

"Because you could never hurt me, could you darling?" He asks, staring into her eyes as he buries himself in her.

He waits for her answer, slowly pulling out.

"I will kill you." She says eventually, bitter grimace looking like something the Doctor would wear even though the words would never be his. He comes with that, fucking deep inside her one last time.

"I promise." The Mistress vows over his satisfied moan.


End file.
